1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and, in particular, to systems and methods that utilize containers for storing items so that the temperature of the items may be maintained, raised and/or cooled as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, it is desirable to transport items, such as beverages, for example, in a portable container or cooler so that convenient access to the beverages is provided, such as while playing golf, attending sporting events, going to a beach, etc. Hereinbefore, such a container typically has been formed of either insulating material, for maintaining the temperature of previously chilled beverages, or a combination of insulating material and cooling material, such as blue ice, for instance, whereby the cooling material chills a beverage stored within the container and the insulating material tends to maintain the temperature of both the cooling material and the chilled beverages.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,176, issued to Johnson, et al, discloses a beverage cooler, which includes a cylindrical freezer-pack insert to be placed into a cup, and a cover. In an embodiment of the Johnson device, the cylindrical freezer-pack insert includes removable sections to change its size, and removable plugs for putting coolant fluid into the removable sections. Since, however, the Johnson device is adapted for inserting within an individual cup, the device is limited for use in cooling one beverage at a time.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,345, issued to Atkinson, discloses a cooling container for canned beverages. The Atkinson device includes a reusable concave container for carrying and cooling canned beverages having a bottom section containing a plurality of cylindrical compartments, a top section containing corresponding compartments having a slow warming cooling gel in the upper end thereof, and a shoulder strap for carrying the container. While it is apparent that the Atkinson device addresses the problem of cooling multiple beverages simultaneously, it does not, however, provide for increased cooling efficiency of the beverages stored therein, as the cooling gel is stored only in the upper end of the container.
It also may be desirable to transport other items in a portable container. By way of example, various items, such as fluids, organs and/or other medical-related items, may require transport. Heretofore, these items typically have been transported within containers that are not specifically adapted for these items. This inadequacy also is prevalent in fields other than the medical industry.